


She is

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Marriage, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Bella è una, ma non tutti la vedono allo stesso modo.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	She is

** She Is **

  1. She’s Cruel



Ferale.

Ecco come l’avrei descritta.

Avrei detto che era magnifica, e che il suo splendore era stato distrutto dall’insania.

Che c’era stato un tempo in cui avrei voluto somigliarle, ma che mi ero dovuta svegliare da quel sogno ad occhi aperti, e rendermi conto che mia sorella era velenosa.

Velenosa per noi che le stavamo accanto, e velenosa anche per se stessa.

Non so, o fingo di non sapere, cosa le sia accaduto realmente.

L’unica cosa che so è che Bella giace morta nell’animo corrotto di una serva dell’oscurità, e che io ho perso una sorella, in cambio di un serpente tentatore.

  1. She’s a Dreamer



Sognatrice.

Non l’avrebbe mai detto nessuno, ma io in fondo ho sempre saputo che mia sorella in fondo lo era, forse molto più di me.

Sognava il potere, sognava il dominio... e sognava una passione così malsana e letale da devastarla, ed io so che alla fine è riuscita nel suo intento.

Ma a che prezzo, Bellatrix?

Al prezzo delle tue idee, al prezzo della tua libertà.

Al prezzo di quei sogni, esauditi e subito dopo dimenticati. Sei ridotta in catene, e ti piace esserlo.

Mi hai biasimata fin troppe volte, ma io non riesco a fare altrettanto. Provo solo un’immensa pena.

  1. She’s Untamed



Indomita.

Sebbene io stesso abbia tentato e perso, quella donna non ha mai avuto una gabbia intorno a sé.

Nemmeno ad Azkaban, dove le ore del buio erano sempre troppo lunghe, e le pareti troppo strette... lei non è mai stata domata.

Non dalle mie grida, non dai miei silenzi. Né dalla mia comprensione né dal mio disprezzo.

Le ho messo una fede al dito, ma non ne ha mai sentito il peso.

L’ho sentita scivolare via da me, e mi sono reso conto di non averla mai avuta davvero. Mi sono solo illuso, pensando che la sua presenza significasse possederla.

Ma lei era Sua, del Signore che finalmente l’aveva imbrigliata.

  1. She’s Mine



Mia.

Mia come volevo che fosse, mia perché ha voluto esserlo, sebbene non abbia mai avuto realmente scelta.

Schiava, e donna quando le concedevo di esserlo. Perché per me avrebbe dimenticato la sua essenza, si sarebbe votata al mio volere se solo gliel’avessi chiesto.

E quello che l’ha sempre resa unica, è che non ho mai avuto bisogno di farlo.

È sempre stata lei a dare, a darsi, senza mai che le occorresse una mia parola, come se fosse in grado di comprendere ogni mio desiderio, quasi come io ero in grado di fare con lei.

Istinto, privo di abilità. Ma utile, e alquanto piacevole.

La migliore. Sempre.


End file.
